Yūichirō Hyakuya
Hyakuya Yūichirō ist die Haupthauptfigur von Seraph of the End. Aber die meisten nennen ihn nur Yuu (mit japanischen Suffixen dahinter, wie z.B. '-kun', '-chan' und '-san') Geschichte Er ist ein Mitglied der japanischen Reichsdämonarmee und des Trupps von Shinoa Hīragi in der Moon Demon Company. Zusammen mit Mikaela Hyakuya besitzt er das verbotene "Seraph"- Gen. Dieses ist für die Geschichte Seraph of the End sehr wichtig. Mit dem Ziel alle Vampire zu vernichten lernt er seine Freunde kennen, welche für ihn seine neue Familie werden. Doch als es richtig mit den Kämpfen losgeht, findet er heraus das Mikaela noch lebt. Seine Freunde sind ihm sehr wichtig, doch am meisten empfindet er für Mikaela Hyakuya und hat den Wunsch diesen wieder zu einem Menschen zu machen. Aussehen Yuu ist ein mittelgroßer, schlanker aber dennoch muskulöser Kerl. Er besitzt längeres, schwarzes Haar, das als ziemlich unordentlich betrachtet werden kann. Sein Gesicht zieren scharfe, grüne Augen, die ziemlich auffallend sind und im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen männlichen Charakteren in der Reihe groß sind. Kleidung Am Anfang der Reihe wird er häufig gezeigt, wie er eine typische japanische Schuluniform mit einem weißen T-Shirt darunter trägt. Nachdem er der Reichsdämonarmee beitritt, trägt er die JIDA Standarduniform, die aus einem langärmeligen schwarzen Mantel mit hellgrünen Details einschließlich der Schulternepauletten besteht, der einen braunen Riemen von Sam Browne hat, der diagonal über seine rechte Schulter geht und zwei Reihen von Goldknöpfen auf der Vorderseite hat. Dazu trägt er ein Paar von weißen Handschuhen und einem weißen Webriemen mit einem Goldtaillenteller. Er trägt auch die gleichförmigen Hosen und schwarzen Stiefel, die die Gamaschen des trouser durchsehen. Yuu trägt sein Schwert auf der linken Seite seiner Hüfte. Manchmal wird er gesehen wie er den JIDA Hut oder das JIDA Kap trägt. Persönlichkeit Mensch Yuu ist mutig, furchtlos und ein bisschen rücksichtslos, was sich bemerkbar machte, als er Befehle ignoriert hatte und einen apokalyptischen Reiter (Horsemen) angegriffen hatte. Dies war aber nicht das erste Mal, dass er das getan hatte. Yuu wird oft von den Leuten, die ihn kennen, als Idiot bezeichnet. Er ist eine sehr engstirnige Person mit dem einzigen Ziel alle Vampire zu töten, da diese seine "Familie" umgebracht haben. Er will jede Herausforderung annehmen und meistern, um es zu schaffen. Schließlich hat Yuu sich geschworen alle Vampire zu vernichten, dafür, dass sie Mika getötet haben. Trotz dieser Charakterzüge, hat Yuu eine weiche Seite an sich, sorgt sich um seine Freunde und setzt diese sogar vor seinem Ziel. Ferid Bathory erachtet dies als "süß". Deswegen ist er einfühlsam gegenüber anderen Menschen, die ihre Familie an erste Stelle setzen, was man bemerkt, als ein Mädchen seinem Trupp falsche Informationen gibt, da Vampire ihre Familie gefangen halten. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, warum das Mädchen sie getäuscht hatte, sagte er zu ihr, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Yuu fühlt sich schuldig, da er Mika zurückgelassen hat und hat vier Jahre lang Albträume von Mikas Tod, bis er sich mit Shinoa und Yoichi anfreundet. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Mika am Leben ist, ändert sich Yuus Charakter, er wird erwachsener und verantwortungsbewusster, was selbst Shinoa bemerkt. Er bemüht sich ruhiger und geduldiger zu sein , außerdem versucht er sich mit jedem anzufreunden. Seine Sichtweise ändert sich ebenfalls damit er Mika in sein Leben einbeziehen kann, obwohl dieser ein Vampir ist. Yuus Ziel, alle Vampire zu töten, ist nun an zweite Stelle gerückt damit er Mika zurückgewinnen kann. Nach Shinjuku kommt Yuu seinen Kameraden aus seinem Trupp näher und bringt Guren dazu, dass dieser ihm hilft um Mika zurückzubringen unter dem Versprechen, dass Mika hilfreich für ihn sein würde, da er aus dem selben Waisenhaus wie Yuu kommt. Außerdem wird Freundschaft und Bindung wichtiger für ihn, was sich bei einem mentalen Kampf gegen Asuramaru, bei dem er mehr Kraft erhält oder seinen Körper verliert, sollte er nicht gewinnen, zeigt. Er nennt Asuramaru seinen Freund und überredet ihn, zu ihm zu halten.Anstatt seine Rache gegenüber den Vampiren auszuüben, ist sein neues Lebensziel seine neue "Familie" zu beschützen, um eine Wiederholung seiner Vergangenheit zu vermeiden. In Nagoya überrascht er Narumi's Trupp, indem er sich an alle ihre Namen erinnert und verspricht ihnen sie zu beschützen. Ähnlich wie Vampire, die sich nicht darum bemühen, sich an das Gesicht der Menschen zu erinnern und nur von ihnen als 'Menschen' oder 'Nutztiere' denken, sieht Yuu Vampire nur als 'Vampire' oder 'Blutsaugern' ohne sich anzustrengen, sich ihre Namen oder Gesichter zu merken. Er kann sich nicht einmal den Namen des Vampir-Opfers in Nagoya ins Gedächtnis rufen. Die einzige Ausnahme dieser Regel ist Mikaela Hyakuya und er scheint Ferid Bathory zu erkennen. Seraph of the End Während seiner ersten Transformation wird er rasend und versucht jede Person in seiner Nähe zu töten. Yuu zeigt keine Interesse an Vampiren und erkennt niemanden. Auch murmelt er, dass Sünder sterben müssen und er alle Sünder töten muss. Bei seiner zweiten Transformation verflucht er die verdorbenen Menschen und plant, sie in 'Säulen aus Salz' zu verwandeln. Nanamari In Yuus Dämonenform verhält er sich typisch für einen Dämon. Er will alles in seiner Nähe zerstören und töten, er schreit und rastet komplett aus. Yuu versucht Mika mit seinem Blut auszutricksen und verspricht ihm mit ihm wegzulaufen, wenn Mika ihn freilässt. Dank Shinoa und Mitsubas Einschreiten, war es ihm nicht möglich sein Verlangen zu stillen. Wenn Yuu sich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt, erinnert er sich nicht mehr an seine Taten als Dämon. Trotzdem scheint er absolut verblüfft darüber zu sein, dass er seine Menschlichkeit verloren hatte, sehr zu Mikas Verzweiflung. Wenn er seine Medizin für das Zurückhalten seines Dämons erhält, verhält er sich kühler und Asuramaru erkennt, dass er ohne Emotionen viel rationaler denkt. Nachdem er seine Medizin eingenommen hat, benimmt er sich wie sonst auch immer, bevor er ein Nanamari wurde.Kategorie:Seraph Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere